


Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅴ》

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *Rough sex（可能不仅仅）*烟疤
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo





	Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅴ》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

#

#

被扯掉眼镜按在墙上的时候金英韩还是懵的，郑技孝从后面压在他身上，虎口压着他的脖子，拇指和食指抵着他的喉管，一点点收紧挤榨着他的呼吸。他大半边脸都贴在墙上，视线范围里只有小半边空空荡荡的训练室，和自己被随手甩在键盘上的眼镜。

郑技孝的手掐的很紧，仿佛真的要活活把他扼死在这里，剧烈的痛感和气管被堵塞的感觉压的他几乎要彻底失去呼吸了，溺水的恐惧感层层叠叠地倾轧上来，于是他开始挣扎起来，又被郑技孝重重地压下去。

“英韩……”

他听到郑技孝叫他。

郑技孝就贴在他耳边，轻而哑的声音像极了一声叹息，他甚至能感觉到郑技孝带着烟草苦味的呼吸拂过他脸颊边的绒毛，稍微偏一下头就能蹭到他干燥的唇。金英韩打了个哆嗦。

“英韩啊……”

郑技孝偏过头去吻他，有些干燥起皮的唇蹭过他的耳根和脸颊，带起一阵难以抑制的颤抖，最后轻轻地落在他唇角，慢慢地摩挲着。

郑技孝终于松开桎梏他呼吸的手，冷眼看着他艰难地曲起手臂支着墙撑起上半身，低下头去剧烈地咳，连同着他掌心下的胸腔都在大幅度地颤动。他把一个吻落在金英韩突兀支起的蝴蝶骨之间，慢慢撩起了他的上衣。

队服的料子有些滑，垂坠感也不错，在他探手摩挲过金英韩小腹的时候也连带着撩起了一截不自觉塌下去的腰肢，这点习惯性求欢的小动作显而易见地取悦了郑技孝，却又让他隐隐的有些愤怒了。

指尖从小腹一点点蹭上去，在一侧乳晕上绕着圈，有些粗糙的指腹碾蹭着乳尖，把乳尖压进去，又用指甲慢慢剐蹭着，硬挺的乳头在他指尖被肆意玩弄，他知道这种程度金英韩会喜欢。他听到低低的喘息声，金英韩不安分地小幅度扭动着腰肢，另一侧被遗忘的乳尖有细微的痒，没有郑技孝的应允他不敢自己擅自伸手去碰，只能轻声喘着求他也碰一碰另一边。

郑技孝欣然应允。手指落上去的时候他吻了金英韩一边的肩胛骨，轻声哄了句乖。

猝不及防的，指腹用力掐碾着乳尖，这样的力度带来的早不是酥麻细微的快感，尖锐的痛扎着他的神经，金英韩几乎是尖叫着哭出声来，又被郑技孝伸手用力捂住了嘴。

嘘——英韩，别出声。

所有的呜咽和尖叫都被捂在了喉咙里，生理性的泪水落下来，砸在郑技孝的手背上，金英韩挣扎着想要反抗，又被粗暴地压了下去，被一反常态施与的过量痛感让他觉得郑技孝陌生的可怕，他模糊地感觉到郑技孝的不对劲……而这场折磨绝不会就这样结束。

郑技孝松了手，甚至安抚似的拨弄了下刚刚才被施加酷刑的乳尖，金英韩已经开始因为疼痛而颤抖了，但他依然顺从着郑技孝的意思张口咬住卷起来的队服下摆，在郑技孝顺着他凹陷的脊柱一点点亲吻下去的时候再度塌下了腰。

——他以为这样做能够取悦郑技孝。

郑技孝有些冷的手心贴上了他的腰侧，缓慢地摩挲着那一边几乎不见天日的细嫩皮肉，金英韩在他的掌心下轻轻颤抖着，只有一点细微的抽泣声飘下来，轻轻落在了他的耳膜上。

被粗暴地拽下裤子的时候金英韩哆嗦了一下，他怕极了，连带着撑着墙面的指尖都掐进了掌心，可他只能乖巧又驯顺地伏低身体，把腰肢的弧度摆的更漂亮些，以求郑技孝的怜悯。

郑技孝看着他熟练地做完这一切，指腹摩挲着他后腰那一点淡色的小痣，脸色一点点地沉了下去。

那只微凉的手握住身前性器的时候金英韩讨好地喘，他知道郑技孝喜欢听什么样的声音，他也早已习惯于把那些声音压进喉咙里，最后发出细软的，幼猫似的哭吟。

而这些平时被惯用来讨好他的伎俩让郑技孝烦躁不堪。

没有润滑，两根手指粗暴地挤进了他干涩的后腔，干燥的手指硬生生撑开内里高热的肉，突然涨满的不适和干涩的摩擦带起一阵又一阵的痛感，金英韩用力咬紧了堵着嘴的布料，硬生生把半声惨叫堵在喉口，拗成一声闷哼。

他听到郑技孝笑了一声，他仿佛可以想见郑技孝的模样——唇角勾起一点弧度，眼睛微微地眯起来，有点邪气且漫不经心地笑。郑技孝的手指依旧施刑似地撑开内里细嫩的肉，抚弄着那可怜地绞紧了推挤的内壁，温热的呼吸却落在了他光裸的脊背上，潮湿的吻也落下来，细密地满布了他整个后腰，连声音都带着笑意——

乖孩子。

手指从他的身体里撤出来的时候金英韩过早的松了口气，下一秒他的头发被抓进手里拽住，强迫他仰起了头，热烫的性器抵上了他的穴口，烙铁般一寸一寸地锲了进去。

下身被彻底撕裂的剧痛让金英韩连惨叫都叫不出声，眼前昏黑一片，全部的神智都被剧痛席卷得混乱不堪，而身体里滚烫的肉刃还在缓慢地切割他的内脏，仿佛要把他的整个腹腔都搅的七零八落。来自于内脏的剧痛让他感觉到了有些下意识的反胃，他咬着衣服拼命把干呕压回去，生理性的泪水在眼眶里蓄满了，又重重地砸在了地板上。

郑技孝勾起一点唇角的笑仿佛定格在了脸上，他不断地抚弄着金英韩细嫩的后腰，又掐着他的腰侧，留下一点泛红的指印。

潦草的扩张比起没有也没什么差别，比起前戏那更像是施暴之前的爱抚，刚经历过粗暴折磨的穴口箍的死紧，干涩的内壁也紧咬着绞紧，痛感激的他太阳穴也一跳一跳地痛，却又莫名地让他觉得痛快——

痛吗？痛才好。

痛才能记住教训。

他拽着金英韩的头发，强迫他仰起头来，下身缓慢地动作起来。

几次的撤出和全根没入已经让他的动作没那么艰涩，他知道那些曾经柔软地吮吻他的濡湿软肉被粗暴的动作撕裂了，血液浸润了干涩的肠道，填补着前戏的空缺。

他听到金英韩闷闷的哭声和被硬生生堵住的痛叫，下意识的颤抖几乎抑制不住，却还是硬撑着身子稳住那个姿势。过于驯顺的模样极大地满足了他的控制欲，却也让他那些阴暗暴虐的心思一点点泛了上来。

他开始缓慢顶弄着印象里敏感点的位置，在金英韩腰肢瘫软下去的时候变本加厉地朝着那一个位置碾磨着，垂怜似的赐予他一点快感。

这一点快感在剧痛的映衬之下几乎是滔天的，后续持续的给予更是让酥麻的快感从尾椎一点点攀爬到四肢百骸，承受过过分痛苦的身体本能地向快感屈服，金英韩喘息着掐住自己的手心，呻吟呜咽着流泪。

郑技孝着迷地抚摸着他后腰贴近脊柱的那一块皮肤，滑腻的，有一颗小小的淡色的痣。

闻到烟味的时候金英韩有一瞬间的茫然，郑技孝贴近了过去想要和他接吻，金英韩在短暂的怔愣后回神，松开牙关吐掉被口水了眼泪沾染的湿漉漉的衣服，偏过头去衔住他的唇，接过那个缠绵的吻。

灰白的烟被渡过来，刺激的金英韩咳了一声，却还是乖顺地张着嘴去含郑技孝下唇和舌尖，把自己整个献上去，任由他舌尖勾缠掠夺。

……宝贝……

郑技孝贴在他唇边呢喃着，下身的动作愈发地激烈，顶撞着那处敏感的腺体，看着金英韩惨白的脸色染上潮红，微张着唇小声呻吟，一副被快感彻底俘获的堕落模样。

……我爱你。

郑技孝在他耳边落下一个很轻的吻，屈指弹掉一截烟灰，把几乎烧到了底的烟头按在了他后腰的那颗小痣上。

他仿佛闻到了皮肉烧焦的味道，烟头烧灼细嫩敏感的皮肉带来的恐怖疼痛一瞬间压垮了他的整个神智，被无限挤压的痛感再次被引爆，金英韩惨叫着挣扎起来，又被扣着肩膀按在了墙上。

郑技孝享受着他的眼泪和混乱的，凌乱的求饶，也享用着他因疼痛而骤然绞紧的濡湿肉壁。他彻底沉浸在这具漂亮的身体被刻上印记的绝妙快感里，金英韩颤抖的身体全然由他掌控，快感，疼痛，全都归属于他。

金英韩本就应该彻彻底底地，仅归属于他。

那副漂亮也熟知他的身体，只能向他，也必须向他毫无保留地袒露。

哪怕是一滴泪——也应该由他来品尝。

金英韩醒来的时候险些以为自己已经死了，可无处不在的疼痛偏又昭示着他从那样令人心惊后怕的折磨里活了下来。全身上下每一块骨头每一寸肌肉仿佛都被拆分过，稍一挪动就会带来几乎让人想要尖叫的酸痛。相比起来，被撕裂出血的后穴反倒痛的没那么明显，早就习惯了被粗暴侵入的肉穴很容易被安抚，药膏丢在他的枕边，已经被挤空了半管。

他花了好些力气挣扎着爬起来，在昨天那场几乎称不上性事的单方面凌虐里长时间塌下去用作支撑的后腰痛的几乎要折断，他下意识地伸手去扶住腰，却又碰到了那块被烟头烧灼的伤。

那样恐怖的痛仿佛再一次席卷上来，他后知后觉地闷声痛呼，满心惊惧地放下手。

强撑着坐在电脑前打开直播预备开始练习的时候他有些恍惚，手臂还酸痛着，连敲击键盘都用不上什么力气，他晃了晃头，还是进了靶场，机械地瞄着机器人的头。

右下角刷过去一排一排的话，他依稀瞥见了几个关心他糟糕至极的脸色的词，他没精力一条一条仔细去看，连看电脑屏幕都觉得恍惚，猎空的回溯晃的他发晕，反胃的感觉一点点翻了上来，钝钝的胃痛感让他迟来地反应过来，低头看了一眼屏幕右下角的时间。

——已经是晚上了。

他慢慢地坐直了身子，腰痛连带着头也痛，他茫然地看着屏幕，本该清晰的画面在几秒内模糊成了大片斑驳的虚影，他用力眨了下眼，撑住了扶手，强迫自己清醒。

他恍然地想起来，技孝哥肩颈伤痛起来的时候大概也是这种感觉吧……脑袋，眼球，没有一个地方是不痛的——郑技孝。

他深吸了一口气。

房间门被推开，他动作迟缓地转过头去看，郑技孝端着一碗粥进来，又回身小心地关上门。

那碗粥被轻轻地搁在他的桌子上，郑技孝站在了他背后，看着他僵硬的身体，突然伸手把他连人带椅背一起抱进了怀里，低头吻了下他在一瞬间痛到惨白的嘴唇。

“休息会儿吃点东西吧？”郑技孝抬起眼，看着摄像头下方刷过的一片尖叫的拟声词，慢慢地笑了起来，“别太累了。”


End file.
